Geometric Dreams
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: A short one-shot about the struggles of a teenage girl... against geometry... on a bright Sunday afternoon... with a pesky brother and hanyou to boot...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.  
**

(I apologize in advance for any and all spelling/grammatical errors...)

_Geometric Dreams_

By Sakura-chan88

* * *

A perfect, peaceful, phenomenally beautiful Sunday afternoon found a throughly annoyed Kagome in her own time, fuming over a geometery paper she had devoted all her time on conquering. Needless to say, her irate expression was not due to success, but to utter defeat.  
  
She sighed, slumping back in her chair as she finally came to terms with the truth and reluctantly admitted it to herself as her eyes drooped shut. The small, half-chewed pencil slipped from stiff fingers to rest atop the still blank of lead shavings paper, making a dull 'cl-clunk' against the underlying wooden desktop. What was the point? Would she ever even need such memory consuming junk in the full sceme of her life? All she needed to know was that the perfectly shaped 'D' of a bow could be stretched and elongated to an almost oval-like shape. What else -  
what other shapes - would ever matter?  
  
Oh, right... The Shikon no Tama was a sphere... But who needed mathematics for that kind of knowledge? She didn't need to know it's surface area, nor its volume or circumfrance.  
  
"Sis, what's Naraku like?"  
  
Souta had decided to pester her today, which had helped to further distract her from her goal of understanding and completing her pointless homework.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Though, Kagome was quite certain that most of the blame could be pinned on another certain male taking residence in her room at that precise and inconvenient moment.  
  
"He's a crap-for-brains idiot who never gets his own hands dirty," Inuyasha answered for her. She had to smile a bit at his choice of words. It had taken forever to get him to watch his language around her family. "He's really dispicable- using Sango's brother, giving Miroku that cursed Wind Tunnel, destroying everyones' lives."  
  
Kagome gave another heart felt sigh, picking her pencil up once more. _'Okay, if the radius equals 14.5...'  
_  
"Who's Sango, again? Is she the one with that cool demon cat, Kirara?" Souta questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you quiet down- I'm trying to work, here."  
  
"What's she look like?"  
  
Kagome threw her hands in the air, exasperated at how blatantly she was ignored in her own room. Did no one have any consideration for anyone these days - were everyone's polite manners and niceties being tossed out the window and carried off with the wind?  
  
"Like your sister, but more feminine and stronger."  
  
_'I'll pretend I didn't hear that,'_ Kagome declared in her own mind._ 'Now, if the radius equals 14.5...'_ Yes, she was still on the same problem.  
  
"Oh... who's Miroku? That monk guy?"  
  
"Mmhm," Inuyasha muttered, sounding just as distracted as Kagome wished she could be -  
distracted with being so intently glued and comprehending to her work... but wishing never really got her much...  
  
"Is he really lecherous? I thought monks were supposed to be above that kinda stuff," the ever so annoying brother pried.  
  
Wait... Kagome had never told him that about Miroku...  
  
"Where are you getting all this information from?" she asked, spinning in her chair to look at her younger brother.  
  
He sat on her bed, imitating Inuyasha's usual pose of 'I'm on guard, stay out of my path or face my wrath,' with folded limbs. His features were schooled into emotionlessness. It really didn't suit him. "Somewhere..." he said airily.  
  
_'Okay, that's different,'_ thought Kagome. Her brother seemed to be changing over the passed few days - actually, it had been more like weeks that the transformation had been spanning. She didn't really like the change, since it reflected Inuyasha a bit more than she could handle. Yet,  
Kagome doubted it could be helped with the way both males had spent almost an entire week exchanging meaningless words and glares - and an occassional and seemingly unwarranted laugh.  
  
Yes, a week without time traveling and an everpresent hitchiking pain in the rear known as a silver-haired, doggy-eared, and overly-egotistical hanyou had accompanied and occupied Kagome's present life... not that you'd find her complaining.  
  
"Somewhere...? 'Somewhere', as in...?" she implored.  
  
"'Somewhere', as in a place..." Souta answered, snorting. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha chuckled. "Secretive little brat - he went through that 'jurn-all' thing of yours."  
  
"My... Journal?" she hissed, clenching her fingers tightly around the pencil, feeling it bend beneath the force of her hold. "Oh, really?"  
  
"... Um," Souta visiably gulped, his emotionless face falling to nervousness.  
  
"Exactly what did you read?" she asked with deadly calm.  
  
"Everything...?"  
  
"Really?" All thoughts of geometry were flung out the proverbial window - right along side of manners and niceties - as she devised all physically acceptible ways to bend the small boy's body into the shape of a petzle... _'Ironic... And here I was thinking I'd never use geometry outside of school...'_  
  
"..." the panicked boy exclaimed the first thing that came to his mind. "Inuyasha told me to!"  
  
"What!?" the hanyou barked, surprised at the lie. "I did not!"  
  
"Did, too!" Souta shouted. "You wanted to know what it said - and - and - and since you can't read, I read it for you!"  
  
"I can read, you little brat!"  
  
"Cannot!"  
  
"Can!"  
  
"That's not what you said!"  
  
Kagome sighed, letting her anger drain away as she rubbed her temples. "Souta," she called lightly, her eyes still closed as she massaged away the forming migraine, "I'll let this slide since nothing damaging was actually written in there..."  
  
"... Really?"  
  
"If you leave my room before I open my eyes again."  
  
By the sounds of the bed springs, shuffling feet, opening and closing of two certain bedroom doors, and a few stumbles and falls along the way, Kagome deducted Souta had left without a single moments' hesitation.  
  
"... Wench, are you done yet?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"..." Kagome sighed, swiveling back around in her seat to face the paper once more. "Does it look like I've even gotten anything done?"  
  
The hanyou grumbled to himself, the sound of weight lifting from the bed reached her ears as she returned her attention to the question presented before her. Arms embraced her from behind, her hair slidding from its place at the curve of her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling in a languid pace.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome ground out. "Now is not the time to be buddying up to me."  
  
"I'm not 'buddying up' to you," he grumbled. She looked over to find his eyes closed. "I'm just bored out of my mind."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Why don't you try taking a shower?"  
  
"... That's not funny."  
  
"I thought it was," she giggled, looking back at her problem. "I mean, after the way you ran out of the room, covered in bubbles and complaining that the water was too hot..."  
  
"You just want to see me naked, again."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The man chuckled, the rumble rolling through both their bodies, causing Kagome, still blushing brightly, to fume and push the hanyou away. "You walked right into that one, and you know it."  
  
"Oh, hush up!"  
  
The warmth of his arms left and a shadow fell across her paper moments later as Inuyasha appeared beside her. Her eyes lifted breifly, only to move back to the pesky problem. Inuyasha stared at the paper.  
  
"I hate school," Kagome groaned, leaning back and closing her eyes. Inuyasha snorted. "I just don't remember this- this was at the beginning of the year! I mean, last I knew we were working with cubes and spheres, but we're back to this-!"  
  
"91.06... Isn't it?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha peering at the paper. "What?"  
  
"Well, you have C- Circumference- or whatever- equals approximately 3.14 multiplied by the diameter, or 3.14 multiplied by the rad.. Radi-lus or whatever... multiplied by two..." Kagome blinked. "Souta told me radi-luses thingys are the half way point- 14.5- and the 3.14 never changes... So you'd take 14.5 multiplied by two and multiply that by 3.14."  
  
"You remember all of that?" Kagome asked in awe, blinking yet again. "I can't even remember it!"  
  
"It's at the top of the scroll," Inuyasha snorted, pointing at the printed formulas.  
  
"You did that all in your mind, though!" she screached, staring wide-eyed, trying to dismiss the embarrassment of finding she'd bypassed the helpful hints. "They didn't even have multiplication back then!"  
  
"Souta showed me."  
  
"..." Kagome was speechless. People just can't do that! It wasn't possible! No one could just hear about it or read it once and understand everything! It just couldn't be done-!  
  
"And before you say it isn't possible," Inuyasha scowled, moving to sit cross-legged on the desk,  
"remember I'm a hanyou, not some pathetic human."  
  
"It isn't possible," she stated, unphased by his reminder. "No one, not even a hanyou - a youkai! - should have the ability to just... comprehend math! It's not right! It's not logical!"  
  
He shrugged, looking back at the paper. "If it makes you feel any better, he told me over a month ago and let me borrow some scrolls of the stuff about it. I think that was... algie... something."  
  
"Algebra? He doesn't have algebra yet," Kagome mumbled in thought, looking at her desk with a frown. Oh... "So that's what he took from my desk drawer. Old school work for you... Sneaky little bug."  
  
There was an almost painfully streched silence to follow, interrupted by a small 'eh?' as a sudden thought struck the teen sitting on her chair. Of all the things...  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called lightly, smiling up at him even through her confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you want to learn something like that?"  
  
"Besides giving me something to think about while you're wasting your time here?" Inuyasha snarled half-heartedly. Kagome nodded, waiting patiently for his answer. He contemplated for a moment, absentmindedly tapping a claw against his knee. "... It's... um... stimulating..."  
  
"Stimulating?" she echoed, disbelief displayed clearly on her face.  
  
"Yeah. It's something to do, makes you think," he explained, tapping with a clawed finger on his temple. "You're never bored when you're doing something, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you can't possibly be bored when you're working on a problem like those." Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off, "you might get frustrated and fed up, but you aren't bored."  
  
Kagome snapped her mouth shut. He did have a point there.  
  
"Plus, if it helps you get done faster, I'm up for learning it."  
  
_'Right, now he tells me.'  
_  
"But you'll have to make a deal with me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
_'Arrogant jerk.'_  
  
"No sits for a week."  
  
... Weigh the appeal... Help on school work; sitting Inuyasha so that he grumbles and makes life miserable for everyone... Oh, the choices.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. That was too easy... Shrugging it off, he leaned over her paper and continued coaching her in the ways of mathematics.  
  
"Now... If I remember correctly..."  
  
Hours later, Kagome was grinning from ear to ear at the stack of complete papers placed before her. She stood and stretched, Inuyasha watching her intently from his perch on her desk.  
  
"I don't get any thanks?"  
  
Kagome paused in her stretch, arms pulling her body toward the sky, and blinked. Slowly, her arms dropped back down to her sides, a huge smile brimming with graditude playing with her lips. She waited for his scowl to deepen and, when it did, flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you!" she squealed.  
  
Inuyasha, stiffened with shock, sat silently staring at the top of her head, her glossy black hair greeting him. Before long, an arm circled around her waist. "Keh!" She just snuggled closer,  
content right were she was.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha... If you had helped me a few hours ago," she whispered, her hands moving to stroke his ears, "I could have done that sooner."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Oh, don't you 'Keh!' me," Kagome scolded, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "You know darn good and well that I'm never in a good mood when I can't get something done."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, bringing her to his chest once more, nuzzling her neck. "You just need to relax more often."  
  
"Like you don't?"  
  
"I'll relax better when the Shikon no Tama is back and you're safe," he admitted.  
  
A silence of pure comfort ruled over them while Kagome's hands tended to the man's ears.  
  
"... Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?" he mumbled, his breaths evening out.  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply, the minutes slipping by before she summoned the courage to ask, "will this last?"  
  
The hanyou never replied as he fell asleep, sitting upright on the wooden structure with Kagome held securely against him.

* * *

The sun had set and Kagome found herself walking up the stairs to her room and locking the door behind her. After opening her window to permit a light breeze to circulate the air of her room she moved toward her desk, setting herself down for a nice, long study session... Again.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep wondering how to solve the first of the many geometry homework questions this time around. Maybe then she could answer the unfinished question running through her head:  
  
"If the radius equals 14.5..."  
  
She shook her head and sighed, answering with the simplest form of annoyance, "then dreaming sucks."

* * *

**A/N:** I am evil, that I am, for I am Reena! Evil butterfly back for revenge on Sakura-chan88 and her laziness! Sticks her tongue out at Sakura-chan88 That's what you get for starting a one-shot like this and never finishing it!!! Back to readers Seriously, she started this in October of last year, stopped at 'The sun had set...' (Literally right there!!!!) And never got back to it. So, I took over!  
  
And voila! You get a troubled-with-math teenage girl's dream of a helpful hanyou!  
  
Ain't I just awful!  
  
(Sakura-chan88 takes controll of the keyboard) Reena! You're supposed to be good! (sighs) Oh well, I liked what you did.  
  
(Reena's wings stop moving and she falls...) NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(Sakura-chan88 smiles) I have an angst side, remember, and this is just like something I'd do... if I had horrid writers block. ((hint, hint))  
  
Thanks for reading, everyone! And please review! For Reena's sake!


End file.
